Obsessed
by Tellemicus Sundance
Summary: Oneshot. This is for diehard RobinStarfire fans. Please enjoy and review!


Author's Note:This story is for die-hard Robin/Starfire fans. I hope that I have kept their personalities in-character, I think I did. For those of you who have never read any of my stories, please bring on the flames! I love criticism! However I must point out,** this is my first Teen Titans FanFiction.**

**Teen Titans**

By: Tellemicus Sundance

_Obsessed_

The sounds of loud explosions and war cries were left mostly unnoticed in the colossal structure. The dull thunder resonating through the thick steel and concrete walls was nothing more than an annoying rumble, like an irritating fly.

Inside the spacious gymnasium worked an diligent teenager. He stood on one of the many rock pillars that overlooked a deep pool inside the gym. Whirling his favorite retractable bo over his head at blinding speeds, he waited for the next attack.

It was silent inside the gymnasium now, deceptively silent. From his position on the rock pillar, he could see all his surroundings. Yet that was barely a small margin of comfort to him.

Lowering into a defense stance, he quickly surveyed the area. Though he was practically coated in sweat and his training uniform was sticking to him because of it, he was filled with adrenaline. He wanted to keep training; he _had_ to! But his body had long since reached its breaking point.

Cuts and bruises covered his body. His red and green uniform hung in shreds around him. The remains of his utility belt lie shattered through the gym. His legs could barely support his own body weight anymore, but he didn't care.

He _had_ to keep training!

* * *

Large green eyes watched the figure in the gym. Worry was thick in those eyes as her friend was suddenly attacked. The wormlike tunneler robot had erupted up from underneath his feet, catching him off-guard. The robot slammed itself in Robin's chest, throwing him from the crumbling pillar. 

Shifting his grip on the staff to one hand, he threw a pair of his explosive discs into the worm's coils. The explosion ripped the robot to pieces. With the threat extinguished, he tried to turn his fall into a landing. All he managed to do was slam his back into another pillar with punishing force, knocking the breath from him.

Starfire recoiled, gasping as though it had been her who had taken the hit. As she watched him struggling to his feet, an automated voice spoke loudly from the speakers.

"Training Program Delta-Five-Nine failed," the voice said. "Do you wish to reset program?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Robin gasped out. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled out of sheer exhaustion.

"Authorization granted," the voice said. "Restarting program."

"NO!" Starfire screamed.

Moving as fast as her body would allow her, she flew to her best friend. Upon reaching him, she lifted him gently and placed him over her shoulder. She was just about to fly away when she heard a loud hissing sound approaching her.

Reacting with reflexives far superior to humans, she dodged to the side. A pair of large spinning blades shot past her just barely missing her hair. Powering up her energy instantly, she sent a blast into each blade as they began to circle for another attack. The blasts utterly destroyed the discs.

"Computer!" she shouted. "End program!"

"Command confirmed…Program Delta-Five-Nine cancelled…Have a nice day."

Starfire wasn't listening to the computer. As soon as the gymnasium doors opened, she shot through them and toward the medical bay as fast as she could go.

In her haste, Starfire paid little attention to the others if they got in her way. Her worry was solely for Robin and his injuries. She almost didn't notice that she had knocked the door clean off the wall with a rather large dent in it.

Gently setting him on the closest table, Starfire went to immediate work using what she'd learned of human anatomy. Pulling off his ruined vest and undershirt, she began patiently and persistently wiping his cuts free of blood.

"Why, Robin?" she asked in a hushed voice. She knew that he wouldn't answer, even if he wasn't unconsciousness, but she felt that just had to ask. "Why must you persist in damaging yourself?"

Wrapping a bandage around a series of cuts on his firm chest, she saw how much his haggard breathing had slowed. It was still in gasps, but not as heavy. He would recover.

"You will never capture Slade if you continue this," she said, starting on a new bandage. "Your body shall cease to function properly soon at this rate…I beg you to stop."

Her unconscious friend made no remark. He didn't move, except his breathing. Seeing his bruised and battered body under her hands brought a wave of sadness and pity over her.

He pushed himself so hard to fight evil. He possessed no special powers. He couldn't fly like her, or transform, or summon magic, or even lift several tons. Yet his determination and drive to win were astounding. His deadly fight prowess was the single unique strength that he could contribute to the teams. Starfire greatly admired him for that.

Usually.

Now that he'd met a foe that was almost clearly a mirror image of himself, he felt he had to prove that he could overcome it. Or else he wouldn't be suitable to be on the team, much less the leader.

"Robin?" she asked in a hopeful voice. But she realized that he was still unconscious. With a quiet sigh, she returned to her work.

* * *

He was running. He knew not where or why. He knew not what he was chasing or if he was being chased. He could not see what he was running to or from, it was all darkness around him. 

All he knew was frustration and need. A need to keep running. A need to help, to protect, to love. But as far and hard as he ran, he could never seem to get any closer to fulfill that need; thus he quickly grew angry.

Then in the darkness he could see a figure approaching. The closer the being came, however, the more he realized that it was actually two. One became a tall and threatening presence with its upright posture and crossed arms. The second figure was also quite tall, though not as tall as the first. But it was leaner and relaxed, clearly very friendly.

Something stopped him in his place. He didn't skid to a halt, trip and fall, or even slow down. _He just stopped_. Both figures watched him expectantly for a moment. Then the first dropped into an aggressive stance as the second spread its arms into a welcoming hug.

Then he knew who they were and what they represented to him. Slade, his enemy, was finally ready for a battle. Now he could finally bring the man to justice! Yet Starfire's large and eager smile drew his attention as well. Her eyes were wide with a hope and excitement that he'd never seen in her before. She seemed to almost radiate her from her happiness for him just being there with her.

He had a choice…and he could not decide.

Then, the two of them sprang at him. He didn't have time to decide. He could only react. He leapt—

* * *

Groaning slightly, Robin shifted uncomfortably. There was a weight on his abdomen and an ache in his muscles. It was very quiet in the room. 

Opening his eyes, a mass of lovely red hair and a beautiful face filled his vision. Starfire lay with her arms crossed over his chest, acting as a pillow that she rested on.

Slowly, he tried to reach up to move her. As he fought against his screaming muscles, he saw that he was covered in bandages. Looking at the edges of the bed he now lay in, it was quite clear who the medic was.

Robin could only stare at Starfire for a moment. She was so kind and loving, and especially lovely. He once again renewed his unspoken vow to protect her. If she was ever badly injured…he didn't know what he'd do.

This thought brought him back to why she had to bandage him in the first place.

* * *

Yawning, Starfire sat up and stretched her tense muscles. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she wondered what had awakened her. Then she remembered. His gentle breathing, his comforting warmth, his familiar scent were missing. 

Snapping her eyes open, a quick survey of the room and a nearby explosion told her the obvious. He was training again. Sadness welled up inside her. She knew he wouldn't stop.

With a sigh of resignation, she left the med room to join him in the gym.

END


End file.
